The First Day After
by Fiona Flitwick
Summary: The Day after the battle at Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny together. Romance, fluff, comfort after dark times.


**The First Day After  
**

**Fiona Flitwick**

Mature Audience, Sexual Content, Short romance, Harry/Ginny. Cannon, M/F, AB, DH, Pre-epilogue 

_The characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowlings. Story written for love of the series, not for financial gain._

__

The day after the battle, late morning.

The Great Hall was full of activity when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room. Bodies had been moved out, the wounded had been sent home or to the hospital, most students were gone or meeting Hagrid with their trunks to be transported to the train station in Hogsmeade. Hogwarts was being shut down for repair, house elves were busy moving stones and debris. There were a few Aurors in the hall, talking. The three had seen other Aurors, easy to recognize in their long brown trench coats, about the grounds.

"Oh, there you are." Percy came up to them, his arms full of parchments. "Mom, Dad and George went to the Burrow to get some rest. Shacklebolt sent a couple of Aurors there too, just in case, since we haven't accounted for all the Death Eaters. Bill and Fleur are getting food ordered and straightening up the house. Funerals will be in three days, and a Memorial Cemetery will be built here at Hogwarts, but the Memorial Service won't be until the start of the new term." He handed them a parchment that had the funeral and memorial information.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

Percy looked around. "She was helping retrieve trunks for younger kids who already left. Hagrid and several parent volunteers are taking them to the train station. She might be up in the common room. Gyffendor is okay, Ravenclaw got a lot of damage. She's supposed to use the floo to get home before supper."

Percy shuffled though his stack of parchment. "Here Granger, this is for you. McGonagall will know when you receive it. Charmed." He turned to leave. "Got to go, need to get these to Hogsmeade." Percy left.

Ron wagged his head. "He likes to be busy. I'm sure it helps him." He yawned. "Not me though. I want a shower and a nap."

Hermione opened the envelope and read the letter aloud.

"_Dear Miss Granger, __  
__As per the Ministry, your parents arrive tomorrow night from Australia. I thought you might want to get to your muggle home and make sure it is ready. An Auror will be in your neighborhood, just in case."__  
__Minerva McGonagall_

A flight schedule was attached.

Hermione squealed in delight. "My parents will be home tomorrow night! I need to get there and dust, buy food." She threw her arms around Ron's neck. "Come with me! We can see what is needed and then join your family for supper."

"I'll go find Ginny," Harry said. He watched them disapparate out of the Great Hall since the ban had been lifted for the day. Hermione had a huge smile and Ron looked a little dazed.

Harry was actually feeling a little gleeful, under the exhaustion. He and Ginny would have a little time together. He headed for her.

Aurors paced the halls, but they all recognized him with nods and friendly greetings. The Fat Lady greeted him."Oh, Harry, well done. Well done!" and the door swept open without a password.

Ginny was there, helping a balding man drag a trunk into the Gyffindor fireplace, which was now connected to the floo network. Her face broke into a huge smile and she rushed to him as the father disappeared.

She grabbed him and they were kissing until the sound from the fireplace indicated the arrival of another parent. She looked at her list. "Name?"

"Lloyd Patterman."

"Neville," she amplified her voice. "Mr Patterman for Justin's trunk.

"On it." Longbottom called back."I only have seven more parents left to arrive, then this fireplace closes down. I'll have to leave through the Great Hall."

"I can apparate us."

"All right." Her smiled was bright. "Why don't you curl up on one of the couches, you look exhausted. There are sandwiches in that bag, too."

"A little nap sounds great." He devoured a sandwich and a bottle of pumpkin juice and then fell asleep on the couch. 

He woke up some time later when he felt the couch adjust to the weight of another body. "All done." Ginny pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Neville was standing by the fireplace in a bright blue and red striped sweater. He'd obviously found the time to shower and change. "I'm off to Grandma's now, but I'll see you at Fred's funeral." His smile was small and sad.

"Ginny, the floo will close after me."

"I'll go home with Harry. See you in a couple days, Neville. Take care." She gave him a hug and then so did Harry.

"Oh. I forgot, I have a letter for you." Neville pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

They laughed as he left.

"I need a shower. Wish I still had clothes here, Hermione has all my clothes. I guess I won't see her until dinner." He opened the envelope while he talked. It was from McGonagall.

"12 Grimmauld place is safe. Bill and Fleur checked it out this morning in case the family couldn't return to the Burrow. Bill is secret keeper."

He rubbed a hand through his hair, dragging out a small twig. "I have clothes there."

"So do I, left over from our last Christmas there." For the first time he noticed she was in filthy jeans and had smudges on her jumper.

"Well. Now I am thinking something totally inappropriate." He stared at her, lost in her beautiful eyes.

Her soft lips curved into a smile. "Me, too."

They rushed down to the Great Hall and apparated to 12 Grimmauld place and soon were inside, alone.

"It's only three o'clock, Harry. We're not expected at my parents until five." Her voice was breathy.

He took a deep breath. "Shower with me?"

Ginny moved in on him, her lips parted, and she brushed a kiss against his lips that was so sexy he lost his breath.

"Oh yes. Our little reward, for being apart for so long." She pressed a soft his on his lips. "And for you killing a monster and saving the world."

The only way he could describe the look from her lowered eyelids was _sultry_. 

They chose the nicest bathroom, the one off the room where her mom and dad stayed. Soon steaming water was pounding into the tub, sending up a mist. Ginny doused the lights but set goblin fire all around, creating a warm glow.

She removed her shoes and socks and then looked him straight in the eye and pulled of her shirt, followed by her scrap of white bra.

Harry froze. Ginny, topless…perfect, round white breasts with small pink nipples. He suddenly longed to taste them.

But she wasn't done. She unzipped her jeans and did a shimmy move that made his mouth dry. Her pants and panties dropped to the floor, revealing her taut stomach, round hips and bright red curls. All of her skin was so perfect, creamy smooth ivory, nearly lit from within. He moved close, his breath audible, and slid a finger across the silky skin of her collarbone.

Oh, was he embarrassing her, staring like a git?

But Ginny looked confident and composed, though her breathing was a little fast. It came to him, she was well aware she was fine…

"Miss Weasley…I suspect there is some _veela_ in your family tree."

She shrugged and he watch the movement of her breasts, fascinated. "Probably. Most old wizarding families have a surprise or two in the lineage."

He slid a hand down her back to her full, firm bottom, and then peeked over her shoulder to see her backside. She turned around gracefully, showing her stunning high, round bottom.

"You are completely out of my league. Wow."

"Well, we can hardly know that since you're still completely clothed." He grinned as she attacked his t-shirt while he danced in place trying to get his shoes and socks off. Finally those were across the room, and then she unzipped his jeans and yanked. His erection burst out high against his stomach.

He stepped out of his jeans while Ginny looked him over. She stroked a finger down his abdomen. "I think we are in the exact same league."

He didn't agree but kept quiet. He was sure willing to be in her league if she wanted him there!

They stepped into the shower and Ginny threw her arms around his neck for a deep, long kiss. He wondered if steam was pouring out of him.

Ginny grabbed a bar of soap and glided bubbly fingers all over him, making him groan as she slid her hand intimately between his legs. Harry grabbed the soap from her and did the same, except he crouched in front of her a little so he could get his mouth on those nipples, so firm, her breast so unbelievably soft.

He couldn't stop kissing her, licking her neck, her nipples. Ginny washed his hair while he sucked her nipples, then her washed hers while she leaned back against him, his erection rubbing against her silky bottom.

The water started to cool.

Harry picked her up and carried her to the nearest bed, and then he was on top of her, kissing her senseless, a mix of drugged delight and electricity in his veins.

"I'm sorry we can't go all the way…I want you to be the first," Ginny said when the kiss paused.

"So do I. You."

"No chance to get a birth control potion."

"That's all right. This is…perfect." He found the small wet nub between her legs, rubbed and circled the moist flesh until she screamed against his her hands found him, hard, aching, dying for her touch. When her mouth encircled him he cried out, and a few wicked sucks later he was gone, a release so profound he couldn't think or move as his body throbbed in delight, as Ginny snuggled her silken nakedness against him.

"We can't go to sleep," Ginny said a little while later. "My mother will kill us if she finds out."

Harry stirred. "And she took out Bellatrix Lestrange. Not to mention you have a lot of brothers." He got up and pulled her out of bed, too.

"But not Fred." Her voice was small. She leaned against him, head buried in his shoulder, eyes wet.

"If anyone could find a way to torment me from the grave for deflowering his baby sister without the benefit of holy matrimony, it would be Fred."

She gave a little snort that was half laugh, half sob. "Well, it is another good reason we didn't do the deflowering today."

"I doubt heaven is ready for Fred, especially a celebrating Fred." He took a deep breath. "I'll tell you later, but after Voldemort blasted me…I had a vision. I think it was real. You'll find it comforting."

"Then you must tell us all."

"I will." 

*End*


End file.
